


i will fear the night again

by K0BRAK1D (pastelxzavva)



Series: caramel, platinum, chocolate, and rubies [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dermatophagia, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Oops, Self-Harm, Shit, aka josh bites at his hands bc hes anxious, blurry's lowkey a softie, but it shows for his boys, i guess that counts as selfharm doesnt it, josh has a nightmare, little!josh if you squint, spooky is really tired and his lisp is c UTE, tagging it just to be safe-, that's also why this one is rated Teen-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:07:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastelxzavva/pseuds/K0BRAK1D
Summary: josh can't help having nightmares, but when he has the worst one yet...let's just say that blurry can be a real softie.(ft. a very sleepy spooky and a worried tyler)





	i will fear the night again

**Author's Note:**

> title from twenty one pilot's "truce"

josh jolted awake with a small gasp, tears rising to his eyes the instant he remembered what his dream had been. he quietly managed to squirm away from his place between tyler and blurry, pattering out to their living room and plopping down on the couch, staring emptily out the nearby window, subconsciously moving to start back at an old physically mutilating habit.

 

he had been sitting by himself for a while before the sudden taste of iron flooded his mouth and he went frozen.

 

did he really...?

 

josh pulled his hand from his mouth, eyes going wide with unshed tears as he saw blood dripping from the new sores on his hands.

 

he'd chewed his hands into bleeding all over again. he curled up then, letting out little sobs.

 

"hey now, kitten, wha's the fuss?" a voice asked, deep and rumbling but never intimidating.

 

"i- i-" josh started, before the sobs renewed their force.

 

blurryface sat down next to him, instantly spotting the bloody sores.

 

"awh, come on now doll, c'mere. lemme hug ya." blurry cooed, opening his arms. normally josh would have poked fun at the softness, but instead fell into blurry's arms, nuzzling against his neck. blurry's fingers curled through the yellow tufts, soothing him gently.

 

"d'you want me t' carry ya? i need t' clean the sores, baby." blurry murmured, scooping josh up once the littler one nodded.

 

josh was left sitting on the edge of the bathroom counter while blurry carefully cleaned the sores out and bandaged them.

 

"c'mere you, let's cuddle on th' couch." blurry murmured once josh's hands had been taken care of, taking his lover and carrying him back to the couch. blurry sat down, keeping josh on his lap while josh nuzzled into blurry's chest, hiding his pretty chocolate eyes.

 

they sat like that for a while, undisturbed, before they were approached by two very worried boys. one with his blood red hair still mussed from sleeping, the other still rubbing gunk out of his caramel eyes.

 

"b? joshie?" tyler whispered softly, pattering over and sitting next to blurry, reaching over to run his fingers through josh's highlighter-yellow hair.

 

josh whined, tucking his head into blurry's neck further and shaking with fear.

 

"hey, baby, we're not g'nna hurtcha. s'okay." spooky mumbled sleepily, words slurring more than normal due to how sleepy he was.

 

josh shook his head, nudging against blurry's shoulder. blurry sighed, pressing a small kiss to josh's temple.

 

"want to go back to bed?" tyler asks softly, and josh nods. so blurry carries him back to bed, letting josh get comfortable right away before spooky and tyler crawl in too.

 

tyler curls up against josh's back, tucking his face into the back of josh's neck and wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist. spooky snuggled up to blurry's other side, head coming to rest on the eldest's shoulder while one arm draped over his belly.

 

blurry himself just sighed, keeping josh pressed close to his body and letting spooky snuggle into him. he didn't say a word, but all he could think was just three words.

 

_i love you._

**Author's Note:**

> how did i not die writing this fluff? idk.  
> send me prompts n shit i need to be able to write some stuff
> 
> ((if you want anything cgl related, let me know. i'd love to write that shit. just an fyi, you'd need to let me know who the caregiver, and who the little would be.))


End file.
